


Tales from the Past

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Ozma and Salem have figured out a good way to spice up their sex life: bringing in a third party. And when they’re hired by an Empress to take out a Grimm, they defeat it and request a high reward: the Empress herself





	Tales from the Past

Times were a lot different years and years ago. Magic was a common gift that everyone had access to, and the Gods were living amongst them in their shrines. Things were a lot more simple, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t still a constant threat looming over the people of Remnant, and because of that, there still needed to be protectors. Enter the two warriors and lovers who traveled the lands putting down Grimm and protecting those who couldn’t protect themselves: Ozma and Salem.

A few months had passed since the infallible Ozma stormed the tower in which a fair maiden had been cruelly imprisoned with the intent to set her free. However, when the young man entered the tower and laid his eyes upon Salem, he knew he was smitten. As for Salem, when she saw her savior in the form of Ozma, she finally met someone who made her feel free in both cases of the word. The two escaped together, leaving the tower before deciding what to do next. And the decision was unanonymous, for neither wanted to do anything else without the other. It was a rare thing, love at first sight, but Ozma and Salem were more than enough proof that such a thing existed.

So, two went steady and devoted their lives to helping others in their time of need. The God of Darkness’ creation, the Grimm, were growing more and more deadly, and someone needed to stop them from killing the innocent people of Remnant. Taking this task upon themselves, Ozma and Salem knew that they could do it, especially as long as they were together.

Their travels took them far and wide, the power couple making a name for themselves as protectors of peace and destroyers of evil. But along with that, came another reputation they gained. You see, the two loved each other very much, and of course, they had plenty of sex along their journeys. However, the two soon came to the realization that normal sex wasn’t exciting them anymore. They were very experimental when it came to that aspect of their relationship after that, trying out new positions, new toys, and pretty much anything they could do that wouldn’t result in their own death. But then, after saving one farmer and his wife from a Grimm attack, things changed.

For their heroism, they were offered a room in the guest bedroom of the farm, and that night, the farmer’s wife approached them and offered to repay them with a special bonus. Once she stripped down, Ozma and Salem knew exactly what she was talking about. That night, as they shared the farmer’s wife, the two of them realized what they were missing! Salem enjoyed the feeling of watching Ozma fuck some random woman stupid with his impressively large member, and Ozma loved banging some random woman like a common whore while his beloved watched from the sideline. And of course, once Ozma was done, he’d let Salem have her fun with the woman who had been invited into their bed.

Ever since that night, the two began specifically requesting woman to be sent to their room once they saved a village or town from a Grimm invasion, and every time, they got their reward. It truly seemed that bringing in a third party to their sexcapades was keeping their sex life alive, and their love life grew even more than it already was. They had found a system that worked, and now, their travels had led them to a kingdom in the far East. This kingdom was run by an Empress, and she had ordered them to her kingdom in order to take down a dangerous Minotaur Grimm.

Being the spectacular heroes they were, Ozma and Salem slayed the beast effortlessly. As they watched the creature of darkness fade away into dust, they began discussing what they were going to request for their reward, or better yet, who they were going to request.

“So Oz, anyone in particular catch your eye back at the Empress’ palace? She sure did have a load of pretty faced servants” Salem questioned, turning with Ozma to walk back to the kingdom to claim their reward.

“Hmm…” Ozma took a moment to think. “I’m not too sure. Her servants do seem rather well endowed…”

“But?” Salem asked.

“But I think we should aim higher than just servant girls,” Ozma said with a smile. “I mean, we did just slay a Minotaur. That’s not something to take lightly. I’d say our reward should match the deed.”

“I like where you’re going with this” purred Salem, putting her arms around Ozma’s neck and leaning her face closer to his. “Who did you have in mind?”

–

The Empress of the kingdom smiled as she saw Ozma and Salem walk through her palace doors again. The sight of the two heroes was a welcomed sight, as it meant that they must have completed their task. She arose from her throne after they bowed and walked towards them, holding her hands together eloquently as she approached them. “Welcome back, heroes. Have you completed your task?”

“We have,” Salem spoke with confidence. “The Minotaur is dead!”

“Excellent. Now, as per your request, you may choose any woman of my court to take back to your room for the night” the Empress said, turning around to walk away, thinking the encounter was over. But it was not.

“Actually, your grace. We had something else in mind,” Ozma said, looking to her. “Since we took down the Minotaur, no easy feat might I add, we think it’s only fair that we take a more grandiose prize.”

The Empress turned back around, eyes narrowed in curiosity. “And what did you have in mind?”

“We want you for the night” Salem put simply, smirking as she watched the Empress gasp in surprise.

The members of her court looked at her in curiosity. Surely she would hold up her end of the deal, for technically, she was apart of her own court. This meant that Ozma and Salem were not out of line in asking for her services for the night. The Empress looked around, eyes darting back and forth with her mind racing. She didn’t know what to do, but eventually, with all the eyes looking on her, she knew she really didn’t have any other choice. She promised the heroes a member of her court, and if they wanted her, then so be it. She was a woman of her word after all.

“Fine,” she said, putting her hands behind her back and raising her head high. “But, remember, it is for one night only.”

Ozma and Salem looked to each other, smiles on their faces.

“Of course.”

–

That night, when there came a knock at Ozma and Salem’s room door, the young man was quick to rush to it and pull it open. Just as he expected, the Empress stood before him with most of her jewelry removed but still in her burgundy and tan dress. Ozma held the door open for her, letting her in and watching her as she entered. He kept his eyes glued to her ass, which jiggled very clearly underneath her flowy gown, and then closed the door behind him. He and the Empress chattered a bit, but it came to a stop when Salem entered the room.

The blonde woman was already completely naked, with her large tits hanging freely. The Empress felt her eyes wander as she watched Salem take a seat in a chair by the bed, making sure to cross her legs as she did so. Salem saw the Empress staring out of the corner of her eye, and the sight brought a sly smile to her face. She then turned to Ozma and nodded, with the young man nodding in return before beginning to take his clothes off. Watching Ozma begin to undress, the Empress decided it was best to quickly mimic his actions so she wouldn’t be the last one standing who was clothed.

The Empress took a moment to turn around, and when she did, she felt her jaw drop when she saw what Ozma was packing. His cock was exceptional in both length and width, that monster looking larger than anything she’d ever seen on a Grimm, let alone a human! Salem noticed the Empress’ awe at her lover’s cock, and a sly grin formed on her face. “Quite impressive, isn’t it” Salem said from her position on the chair. “Just you wait until it’s inside of you.”

With everyone now finally naked, Ozma grabbed the Empress and brought her to the bed. There, he watched as she laid down on her back, looking up to him. Her golden eyes met his, and he merely gave her a smirk in response. Walking in front of her, Ozma grabbed her legs and lifted them, giving him a stunning view of the blushing woman’s holes. From the looks of things, both holes were extremely tight, almost as if they’ve never had anything stuffed in them before. But Ozma thought nothing of it, for that would change immediately. One final time, he looked to Salem, and after getting his lovers go ahead, he went to work on the Empress.

Placing his firm cock up against the Empress’ pussy, Ozma wasted no time in thrusting his hips forward and burying the first couple of inches inside of her. The Empress moaned out in pleasure as she instinctively gripped the sheets to keep herself steady as the man gripped her hips and pushed himself further into her tight hole. She shrieked out in pleasure as Ozma went deeper and deeper into her, the man loving how her tight pussy clamped down on his cock and made the experience all the more enjoyable. It took a few more thrusts before Ozma was finally able to bottom out inside the Empress, the woman squealing as she felt his balls slap against her asshole.

Ozma moved around, getting used to the tight fit while making sure to stretch out the hole so he’d have an easier time sliding in the next time. The Empress bit down on her lip as she felt Ozma slowly drag his cock out of her snatch before plunging back in, the man moaning out as again he felt his cock become enveloped by the Empress’ warm cunt. High pitched moans left her as Ozma began thrusting in and out, plowing into the Empress with all his strength and speed. The great hero groaned as he continuously shoved his cock inside of her, all while Salem watched.

The blonde woman uncrossed her legs and let her hand go down to her dripping snatch. Slowly, she began touching herself, her chest heaving up and down as she slowly pushed two fingers of hers into herself. She spread her fingers out, as she began plunged them in and out, making sure to use her thumb to circle and rub her clit. Her heart began racing as the ecstasy began to shoot throughout her body, making her grow even wetter than before. The sight of Ozma drilling into the Empress was almost enough to make her squirt right then and there. However, she wanted to control herself; it was no fun if she spoiled all the fun way too early. So, Salem continued to finger herself at a tortuously slow pace, making sure to stay in sync with Ozma’s thrusts into the Empress.

Meanwhile, the Empress was on a whole new level of pleasure, one that she had previously thought to be unattainable. Ozma fucked her like no other suitor could ever do, and now she was beginning to really see the benefits of granting the two heroes their request. For right now, she was loving every minute that Ozma used her body to plunge that amazing cock deep inside of her, pounding against her cervix. However, it wasn’t soon before Ozma’s constant pounding into her that she felt him break into her baby chamber, his cock now twitching as he sunk his hands into her hips. Salem perked up at this, picking up the pace of her fingering as she knew what Ozma was getting ready to do.

“I hope you’re ready!” Ozma said as he continued to thrust into the Empress.

The woman was ready, and practically begging for Ozma to cum inside her. Luckily for her, she got exactly what she wanted when she felt the first ropes of cum being shot into her womb. The trio all let out a chorus of moans as they all seemingly came in unison. Ozma began thrusting his cock into the Empress while he continued to shoot load after load inside of her, the torrents of cum filling her up like she was a balloon being inflated. The Empress was squirting all over Ozma’s cock as well, her body convulsing as she completely lost herself to the pleasure. She could only imagine what her people would say if they could see her now. And Salem, was sitting with her legs wide open, bringing herself to a squirting orgasm from her fingers and the sight of her lover cumming inside of the Empress.

Ozma gave a last few thrusts before taking his cock out of the Empress, cum still leaking from her cunt as she began to come down from the high. Afterwards, Ozma began to drift off, and once he was down for the count, Salem arose from her chair and walked over to the Empress, who was still awake. She cupped the moaning Empress’ face, caressing her cheek before walking over to the nightstand by the bed. She opened it up and withdrew a strap-on, before putting it on her waist and walking back over to the Empress. The Empress saw this, and her eyes watched as the almost menacing blonde approached her.

“Don’t worry, I think you’re ready for round two” Salem purred. “Don’t you think?”

The Empress was more than complicit, turning on her stomach and raising her ass in the air, shaking it enticingly. “Yes… take your price, brave hero, take what is yours!”

Salem didn’t need to hear anymore words from the Empress, and she joyfully grabbed the Empress’ ass, kneading the jiggly flesh as she hot-dogged the red and gold strap-on between the woman’s cheeks. She then pushed it up against the Empress’ tight puckered hole before she finally pushed it deep inside her asshole. The Empress moaned as Salem pushed the cock into her, the blonde pulling the Empress back onto the strap-on with some thrusts here and there as opposed to pushing into her. This method made Salem bury the cock deeper into the Empress in a much more faster way than by normal means, and this made things a lot more fun when she finally buried it all the way into the previously tight hole.

Salem picked up a steady pace, fucking the Empress’ ass with so much gusto that the Empress was beginning to lose feeling in her lower half. She was rocking on the bed as Salem pounded into her ass, moaning out and encouraging the blonde to go harder and faster. Salem smirked, beginning to realize that she was slowly morphing the once proud Empress into her own little pet. If she kept this fucking up, maybe that Empress wouldn’t even want to go back to ruling a kingdom. Salem began thrusting into the Empress using more and more of her strength to really give it to the woman.

She pounded and thrusted, slamming her hips forward with animalistic speed, strength, and desire. The entire time, she may have only gotten a view of the Empress’ back, but she knew that if she could see the woman’s face, that she would be loving every moment of the ass fucking she was on the receiving end of. For Salem could hear her moans, and see the way her body shook and trembled every time she shoved another couple of inches of the strap-on into her cute little ass. Salem was loving every minute of it, basking in the power she held over this Empress. Here she was, a warrior dominating the Empress of an entire kingdom and making her slowly bend to the power of her fucking. It was something Salem loved doing the most once Ozma fell asleep. It gave her a rush that she couldn’t feel when being dominated herself.

The Empress began squirming and humping the bed as she began to squirt all over the sheets. Salem slowed down the pounding of the Empress’ ass before giving it a hard spank and pulling the cock out of her stretched out asshole. The Empress began droning off as well, falling to asleep as she came down from her high. With Ozma and the Empress both down for the count, Salem removed the strap-on and discarded it on the nightstand again. She then crawled into the bed and sandwiching herself between Ozma and the Empress. She cuddled up between them, snuggling with them as she too began to fall asleep.

And that night became a peaceful one, with the three together in the bed, sleeping until the sun rose upon the Eastern Kingdom.

The next morning, the Empress was sad to see Ozma and Salem off. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t have a wonderful time with them last night, but the two heroes were needed elsewhere in the world. However, as the days went by, the Empress would catch herself daydreaming and fantasizing about what would happen if she ever encountered them again. She’d make sure to give them an easy task they could complete quickly, that way she could get them back in the bedroom as quickly as possible. Of course, these were all fantasies, and she learned to accept that. And because of this, you could imagine the surprise on her face when she saw Ozma and Salem enter her palace once again.


End file.
